Some building projects include one or more masonry walls or shafts. For example, a project might include a cinder block stair shaft that extends vertically through multiple floors of the building. Traditionally, the construction of such shafts is very time consuming as compared to a straight wall because in a shaft there is very little straight construction relative to the amount of corner construction. Building corners in masonry requires repeated checking of level and alignment, and corners often establish the reference points from which the straight sections are built. As a result, productivity in corners is far less than productivity in straight sections.
Applicant recognized an improvement to the above arrangement and implements that improvement in embodiments of the invention.